Akatsuki Kid Years (Book One)
by Love Princess01
Summary: Learn how the Akatsuki was formed throughout their primary years. See relationships form and break in these four years of there Primary life. AU. If you don't like it don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've decided to make a series in a AU of the Akatsuki so if u dnt like it go away.

Inspired by Akatsuki Gakuen on Deviantart; check it our ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

• Skaii-Chan •

* * *

Chapter One

Yahiko stepped into the dull building where he would find a new start. Making his way through the building, finding his way to the outside.

It was the 5th September 1998, and on this Monday morning all 8-9 year olds will start Primary school, the entire field was covered in new student, only some knowing each other from previous years.

However one girl caught his eye, she had flowing blue ocean hair that ended just below her chest which was pulled into a high ponytail and her fringe pinned to the side with a paper flower, her outfit consisted a white off the shoulder top with a black tank top underneath, ripped light blue shorts and some white ballerina shoes.

He took his time walking towards her, bending down to her level on the ground he smiled gleefully as he looked into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Hey, my names Yahiko" He greeted. She looked into his eyes.

"Konan" She replied, causing his smile to widen.

"Wanna hang out?" He asked, she nodded and smiled.

"Sure" Konan accepted. Yahiko shot up and offered her his hand, which she gracefully took.

The two walked around for 5 minutes playing 21 question's, getting to know each other a bit more, when a loud voice submerged from the distance.

"KONAN-CHAN!"

The young female was suddenly enveloped in a massive bear hug, the young boy rubbed his face in her chest, while she patted his head.

"Good morning, Tobi-kun" She said sweetly, smiling at the boy. Yahiko couldn't help but feel a tad of jealousy. "This is Yahiko-kun, Yahiko-kun, Tobi-kun" She introduced.

"Hello!" Tobi said enthusiastically.

"Hi..." Yahiko replies awkwardly.

"CAN YEAR 3'S PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL, I REPEAT CAN THE YEAR 3'S PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN HALL" The voice boomed from the speaker.

"Well that's our cue, let's go" Konan said. Tobi held onto Konan's arm whilst Yahiko stalks next to them.

Once they made it to the Main Hall they were instructed to sit on the bleachers. Yahiko on the left Konan in the middle and Tobi on the right.

Pupils started to fill out the empty seats, when everyone was there a woman aged in between 45 - 50 made her way onto the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to Konoha Primary, I hope you will enjoy these up coming 4 years with us, we will now introduce you to you're teacher for the year and class, please come to the stage when your name is called out. Now first class Mr Shiou" She paused as the teacher made his way onto the stage standing by the woman.

"Okay, for 3NS, Harika Adouia, Kakuzu Amoney, Janikoi Dorousen, Kimminato Fuku...that's all" She finished as the class dispersed.

"Now for Miss Gureji, 3OG, Lushino Cernatouda...Hidan Jashinto.. Konan Gakuen...Tobi and Itachi Uchiha... That is all"

As Konan and Tobi left for their class, she glanced back at Yahiko giving him a sad smile which he returned.

"We shall continue with Ms Yuukine 3EY Deidara Honodai, Sasori Akasuna, Yahiko Jurotski... Kai Tskyomi and Kisame Hoshisame"

"And lastly..." The Head master trailed off as the group left for their class.

Looking around at the people he will spend the rest of the year with, he noticed their apperances were strange.

One of them had blonde hair which was held into a half ponytail while the rest dropped till the shoulder and striking blue eyes.

The second one had blood red hair with warming brown eyes.

Another one which he thought was very weird, he had blue skin and yellow fish-like eyes.

The last one put his arm around the ginger's shoulder.

"Yo ma'man Yahiko was it?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and Kisame, right?" He nodded.

"So.." He dragged out. "Who was that cutie you were with?" He asked, smiring.

"Hm?" Yahiko said, playing dumb.

"Nothin'" He waved it off.

"Okay class, this is our home room for the year."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyaa! I'm soo happy I got some notices about this book! So here's another chapter and I hope I'll get more review ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Two

Yahiko looked around at his surroundings, it was an average sized class room with '3EY' written on the top of the door and on the far end wall.

Inside on the right side of the room was a black board and on the other side a Smart board. The tables were in rows of three facing the black board, next to the teachers desk.

"Okay, your name is on your allocated desk with your equiptment and books." The teacher instructed.

The students nodded and went to their seats, Yahiko took his which was at the window in the back, next to him was the blue skinned kid.

'This is going to be a long year' Yahiko thought looking out the window.

Konan made it to her class, 3OG. She looked around the fairly sized room in appreciation, Tobi next to her was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come on Konan-Chan, Miss said we can sit anywhere!" He shouted happily. He suddenly turned to a dark haired male with a short ponytail going down his back.

"ITACHI-NII-SAN!" He yelled, everyone turned to 'Itachi' but he just glared as they tried to avoid the intense stare. He swiftly walked over placing his hand over Tobi's mouth over his orange mask.

"Would you shut up! Baka" He said as Tobi nodded franticly. Itachi let his hand drop and turn his gaze to me, Konan blushed at his mysterious dark eyes.

"Itachi" He spoke.

"Konan" She replied.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi" Tobi said waving his hands. Konan laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" He asked Itachi innocently. But he just shook his head. "Okay! come on Konan-Chan, let's sit at the front" Taking her hand in his they went to the front of the class and sat down in the seats nearest the teachers desk.

Konan sighed, she looked over to her right side to see a boy with Silver hair sleeked back with some gel and beautiful lavender eyes. He looked at her and smiled meeting her gaze, eyes filled with...Lust?

"Well hello there, the names Hidan, what's yours doll face?" He spoke smoothly, like he had said it many times before.

Konan studied him, and when the boy smirked she flipped him off, he looked like a cocky conceit bum. She looked towards Tobi, who was totally oblivious whilst he kicked his legs back and forth humming 'Best friend'.

"Okay class, let's start by introuducing ourselves to our classmates" The teacher suggested. "I will start"

She cleared her throat and stood up, standing to face the young children.

"I am Mrs Gurenji, I like butterflies and hate naught children" She told us scrunching up her nose in disgust, as if proving her distaste. "Now let's start at the front to back you can go first young man" She said, looking at the silver-haired boy.

He stood up. "The names Jashinto, Hidan I like the ladies and blood, and hate Kakuzu because, well, he's annoying" The class erupted in laughter, except Konan and Itachi. Tobi just likes to laugh his oranga-masked face off.

"The was...interesting.."The teacher managed to say, a look of pure horror on her pale face. "Um..next"

Konan stood up as Hidan wolf whistled. She slapped him across the face then proceeded. "My name is Gakuen, Konan I like Origami and hate perverts" She gave a death glare at a knocked out Hidan and took her seat.

Mrs Gurenji's face was even more horrified with a twinge of fear in her eyes as she looked at an unconsious Hidan. "N-next"

"My name is Tobi and I like cookies!" Tobi shouted.

The teacher gave out a stressed sigh, only 5 minutes as she was already in the presence of phycopaths.

A/N: Second chappie, what do you think. And if you are interested in Pokemon, check out my story 'Skai's Unova Journey'

-REVIEW PLEASE

~Skaii-Chan is off~


End file.
